Squirtle's Tea Party
by esskay
Summary: One morning, Squirtle realizes he wants to have a tea party. This is a serious piece of literature, and I worked very hard on it, so please be gentle with your criticism.


**Squirtle's Tea Party**

Disclaimer: This is total crap and also I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

One morning, Squirtle woke up with an immeasurable urge to have a delightful tea party with his Pokemon friends. Squirtle decided that a tea party would indeed be pleasant and enjoyable, and excitedly began pacing his room.

There were so many preparations to be made! He had to plan a theme for the party, obtain decorations, and figure out who to invite... Squirtle hurriedly shined his shell and then left his home to talk to Bulbasaur, his best friend, about his idea for a tea party.

Squirtle lived in a hollow tree in Apple Forest. There was a grumpy old Noctowl that shared his tree, but Squirtle didn't mind.

"Good morning, Noctowl!" Squirtle said as soon as he got outside.

"I'm sleeping! Be quiet!" Noctowl replied grumpily.

"Oh, sorry!" Squirtle had forgotten that Noctowl slept during the day. He blushed, feeling a little embarassed, and quickly scooted away to find Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was at his favourite spot in the forest: by a little pond full of Lotads. Bulbasaur thought it was calming to look at the floating Lotads.

"Hey, Bulbasaur, I just had the best idea! Also, is my shell shiny today?" Squirtle asked, running up to Bulbasaur.

"Oh, hey Squirtle! What is your idea? Also, yes, your shell is particularly shiny today." Bulbasaur smiled and waved to his friend.

"Let's throw a tea party!"

"Great idea!"

So Bulbasaur decided to help Squirtle throw his tea party. Together, they decided that the theme would be: it's a party with tea. Then they went and picked Pecha flowers to decorate the table with. As for the table itself, they had to borrow Aipom's table. Aipom liked to collect weird things like that. They also borrowed spoons and forks from Murkrow, who liked to collect weird things also. Sometimes, Pokemon don't really understand each other.

As Squirtle and Bulbasaur were obtaining things for their tea party, a pair of crimson eyes watched them ominously from the shadows...

"What kind of tea will we have?" Bulbasaur wondered out loud. Squirtle replied that he had collected several kinds of tea (Squirtle loved to collect teas and sniff them when he was upset or lonely, because tea smells nice), but would probably serve his favourite: an infusion of dried Oran berry and herbs. Bulbasaur thought that sounded wonderful.

They set up their table in a mossy clearing, and Bulbasaur put some lacy doilies down on the table. That was Bulbasaur's thing: lacy doilies. Squirtle and Bulbasaur had become good friends because lacy doilies went so well with tea. Also, they spent their childhood with an abusive trainer before escaping into the woods, and that made their friendship stronger than ever.

Squirtle decided to invite the following Pokemon to his tea party: Combee. Yes, it was going to be a small tea party with only one other guest, because Squirtle didn't really have a lot of friends. But, at least Combee had three different personalities! It was like three friends in one!

"Bulbasaur, you stay here while I go and find Combee, okay?" Squirtle said, and Bulbasaur nodded.

Combee liked to spend all day in flower patches, talking to herself about what kind of nectar was the sweetest, and what it was like to be a Caterpie. One of Combee's personalities thought she was a Caterpie.

"Being a Caterpie is great." Combee said to herself. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are not a Caterpie?"

"Hey Combee!" Squirtle shouted from a little ways off. "I'm having a tea party with Bulbasaur, would you like to come?"

"Oh, sure!" Combee buzzed happily. "I'll bring some honey for the tea!"

"That would be excellent, Combee." Squirtle grinned and waved. "Come by the mossy clearing in an hour or so, okay? We're still setting up."

Combee said she would definitely be there, and then looked up at the clear blue sky. "I wonder why everyone keeps calling me Combee. Don't they know my name is Caterpie?"

Back at the clearing, Bulbasaur was rolling around in a particularly mossy part. Bulbasaur had considered collecting moss instead of doilies, but he was afraid Squirtle wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. When Squirtle came back bearing biscuits and cake, Bulbasaur thought deeply about his dilemma.

"Squirtle, will you be my friend no matter what?" Bulbasaur said in a distant tone. Squirtle put the edibles on the table and sat down beside Bulbasaur.

"Of course, Bulbasaur. You're my best friend ever." Squirtle said, and laid his paw on Bulbasaur's.

"You're my best friend too," said Bulbasaur, and felt encouraged. "It's just that, I kind of want to collect moss instead of doilies. I heard you can grow moss inside little jars and it is very calming to look at moss." Bulbasaur paused for a moment. "But, I'm afraid that if I don't collect doilies, you won't want to be my friend anymore..."

"Oh! Is that what this is all about?" Squirtle laughed, and Bulbasaur glanced at him with an inquisitive look. "I'll be your friend forever, Bulbasaur. Also, I heard those moss terrariums are indeed very nice to look at."

"That's so excellent! I will start working on my new collection right away. Do you know anyone who doesn't have a collection yet? Maybe I can give them my doily collection." Bulbasaur said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a soft rumbling could be heard from underneath the ground. A small mound of dirt rose from beneath Squirtle and Bulbasaur's feet, and they scurried off to the side, alarmed. But, it was only Diglett!

"Hi guys, sorry if I scared you!" Diglett said cheerfully. "I was just burrowing by when I heard you had a collection of doilies, Bulbasaur! I happen to collect coasters, and doilies are kind of like coasters, aren't they?"

Bulbasaur was still recovering from the shock of the sudden Diglett. "Um, yeah, I guess they are! Do you want my doilies?"

"Yes, I would love to have your doilies!" Diglett nodded, which appeared as if he shivered a bit.

"I'll give them to you after this tea party, okay, Diglett?" Bulbasaur gestured to the table.

"Certainly! Well, I'll be on my way now. Bye." And with that, Diglett disappeared back into the ground without another word.

"That Diglett sure is strange, collecting coasters." Squirtle mused aloud. "Well, we better continue setting up. Combee will be here any minute now!"

At this time, Combee was still in her flower patch, eyeing a passing Wurmple. "Ooh, look at that Wurmple. Isn't he dreamy? Well, I'm more partial to other Caterpies, but I guess he is pretty attractive."

Suddenly, a large group of clouds blocked out the sun, and began swirling most dramatically. Then, a huge shadowy figure began to approach Combee.

"Aah! Who's there? I don't know you, do I, shadowy figure?" Combee cried out cautiously.

The shadow drew nearer, and Combee could see that it had glowing red eyes. "Uh, please go away, you're scaring me..." Combee said nervously. The shadow took another step closer. "Help! There is a shadowy figure! Help!"

"Please calm down," the shadowy figure's voice cooed. The shadow then revealed himself to be Giratina. "Hi."

The clouds parted and sunshine filtered into the forest once again.

"Oh. Hi. Who are you? I've never met you before. Erm, I'm Caterpie. I mean, no I'm not." Combee stuttered, confused as always about her identity.

"I'm new around here. Dialga and Palkia put me in a weird place and I was stuck there for hundreds of years. Those guys are always bullying me." Giratina said sadly.

"Aww, that's terrible! Well, do you want to come to a tea party? I have some really nice friends who would love to meet you." Combee offered. Giratina nodded and glowed happily. "Great! Let's go, then. They're probably done setting up by now. By the way, do you collect anything?"

"There were only rocks in the place where I came from, but yes, I collected them."

"Cool. I love rocks. But not as much as I love being a Caterpie!"

Once they reached the clearing, Combee cleared her multiple throats to get Squirtle and Bulbasaur's attention. "Hello, friends! I want you to meet somebody!"

"Aah! There's a large shadowy figure that we do not recognize!" Squirtle and Bulbasaur were very frightened.

"Don't worry, it's just my new friend, Giratina!" Combee said.

"Hi." Giratina said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Squirtle." Squirtle bowed, showing off his shiny shell.

"I'm Bulbasaur. You scared us, but you seem like a pretty nice Pokemon. Are you here for the tea party?" Bulbasaur asked politely.

"Yes. Is that okay?" Giratina asked timidly. He was really afraid of not being able to make friends in his new home, and was even more afraid that they would bully him and send him to live in a weird place again.

"Of course! Okay, now that everyone is here, let the tea party begin!" Squirtle announced, and they all sat down around the cute table decorated with Pecha flowers to have some tea and cake and biscuits. The cake was especially good, because Squirtle got his mom to bake it for him. His mom was a little human girl who lived on the outskirts of the forest. Sometimes, other Pokemon made fun of Squirtle for having a human mother, but it was okay because Squirtle loved his mom a lot and she baked really tasty cakes.

"This cake is delicious!" Giratina exclaimed.

"Thanks! My mom baked it for me!" Squirtle said, smiling. Giratina's face fell, because he didn't have a mom. But, the cake was so delicious that he was cheered up immediately!

"Squirtle, this is the best tea party ever." Combee declared, and everybody agreed.

THE END.


End file.
